


Windy Afternoon

by KellanCougar



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Lifeguard Emmett, Loneliness, Love, New Beginnings, On the Run, Photographer Alice, anguish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellanCougar/pseuds/KellanCougar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a chance encounter heal a damaged past? Sometimes we are sent just what we need, at the exact time at which we need it...</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/150951816@N03/35887050916/in/dateposted-public/"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
<p>**WINNER** Judges Choice 2nd place – pick a pic one-shot challenge 2011<br/>**WINNER** Best Alice – Hopeless Romantic Awards 2011<br/>**WINNER** Best Emmett – Hopeless Romantic Awards 2011<br/>**WINNER** Best Alice – Sunflower Awards 2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Emmett’s POV**

The grey sea was wild that overcast November morning, the CLOSED sign up on the beach to deter surfers and swimmers until spring. I was the lifeguard here every summer and even now, out of season, I still walked the sand daily, breathing in the raw sea air and allowing the loneliness of the deserted beach to calm my mind, reminding me of my own insignificance in nature’s great plan.

Today was no different. I stood and watched, as the waves crashed onto the rocks beyond the safe swimming point. They roared as they swelled and raged their way towards shore, disintegrating into spray, before fountaining up in an impressive display of white foam, hissing their way back down the stones before hurling themselves at the rocks once again; a never ending attempt to overcome their eternal obstacle.

Screaming seagulls wheeled overhead, and I stood enthralled at the spectacle until my attention was diverted by a flash of reflected light in the distance. I shaded my eyes and squinted a little: binoculars, perhaps? I set off in the direction of the flicker and, as I drew closer, I noticed that, firstly, it came from a camera lens, and, secondly, the camera was in the hands of a girl.

She was completely oblivious to my approach, as she snapped picture after picture, crouched down with her elbows on her knees. I took a moment to observe her, eyeing her worn, brown leather jacket with the open lapels, the dark jeans that clung to her slim legs and curvy butt and flared out over a pair of scuffed brown cowboy boots.

I grinned to myself.

_There’s just something about cowboy boots on a girl that makes me melt. She’s cute as a button._

Her hair was shoulder length and dark, whipping about her face in the wind. She looked at one with nature, as she trained her camera on the cliffs in the distance, the clouds of birds swooping and circling looking for purchase on the wet rocks.

She was breathtaking.

“Hello?”  I was loath to disturb her, but I had to know if the voice matched that tiny, delicate frame.

The clicking ceased and she turned to me, casually looking over her right shoulder and squinting slightly against the winter sun, her eyebrow quirked at the intrusion.

“Hello, yourself. Something I can do for you?”

The voice was girlish and softly mocking, the eyes were green, and I was mesmerised.

~xxXxx~

**Alice’s POV**

 

_Damn. Those eyes are bluer than cornflowers._

I had been minding my own business, taking some atmospheric shots with which I hoped to win over a new client, and I had been sure I was on my own. I should have been mad, being interrupted in mid flow, but this stranger, _this tall, muscular, good looking stranger,_ looked both nervous and hopeful as he greeted me and I couldn’t bring myself to be dismissive.

I stood up, brushing myself down and stashing my camera in its case. I stuck out my hand.

“Alice Brandon. Struggling photographer.”

He shook my hand.

“Emmett McCarty. Temporarily unemployed lifeguard.”

He had a grin that lit up his face and I saw dimples amid the blush.

The wind was picking up and the rainclouds were looming closer. As I glanced back at the sea, I felt a spot of rain on my cheek.

“Well, I guess I’m done. Time to go before this storm hits, I think. Nice to meet you...  Emmett McCarty.” I turned and started to trudge back up the sand, when I heard him call after me.

“Hey! I‘m free this afternoon and it’d be nice to have some company. Would you ... have some lunch with me? There’s a diner not far from here, and Bill will be happy to open up for us. What do you say? Have lunch with me, Alice Brandon?”

I looked back; he stood where I had left him, his hand slightly extended, the other shading his eyes.

Every fibre of me said ‘No’.

‘No’ to spending time alone with a strange man no matter how genuine he appeared to be. And yet ... I felt I could trust those beautiful eyes.

We walked slowly, talking haltingly, each feeling our own way in a sea of uncertainty. We looked at each other, askance, like kids on a blind date. Sitting opposite each other in one of the diner booths, over glasses of orange juice and burgers, we slowly and cautiously opened up a little to each other.

“So why were you on the beach today? Don’t you get enough of the place during the summer?”  I questioned, curiously.

He grinned and I saw those dimples again. _That smile could melt the polar icecaps._

“I love it. I feel peaceful and free on that stretch of beach. My house is just a short way back from where we met so, even when I’m not working, I’m always nearby.”

“So – what made you decide to become a lifeguard? Watch too many reruns of Baywatch?” I chided, playfully.

He smiled faintly and I saw pain behind it. It was something I recognised only too well.

“No. My ... brother drowned when we were kids. There was nothing I could do; the tide took him so fast. I could hear him screaming for help, but I couldn’t reach him. He got caught in a rip. I was twelve. Dale was ten.”

Without thinking, I covered his hand with mine.

“I’m so sorry, Emmett.”

He smiled at me, his eyes clouded at the memory. He gathered himself.

“How about you, Miss Brandon? What made you decide to become a photographer?”

I laughed a little at that. I stirred my juice, the ice cubes clinking in the glass.

“I can’t really call myself a photographer until I have clients, but it’s the career I always wanted. My former partner hated the idea of me following my dream. He said that I didn’t have the talent, that I was only good enough to take kids’ snapshots on the end of a pier.” I sat up a little straighter. “But he’s out of my life now and it’s my time.”

“It’s my belief that only a coward puts a woman down like that.”

I looked into his eyes expecting to see humour, but seeing only sincerity.

“I have the opportunity to make a new start. I could have a burgeoning career happening in a year or so, if I work hard. This little commission I’m working on today is just the beginning, I hope.”

“Can I see what you took today? Would you mind?”

I looked up in surprise. He gestured to my camera with his pinkie finger.

“Sure, if you want. They’re probably not that great, but I saw the clouds rolling in as I drove along the coast road and just had to pull over to take some quick shots. I didn’t expect to end up right on the beach.” I laughed self consciously. Handing over my camera, I felt strangely exposed, as if my inner self would be laid bare for him to see.

He looked at the shots for a long time, quietly paging through the images, until he stopped, focusing on just one image.

“This one. This one is stunning. Of course, I’m no professional, but when it comes to that beach I know what I like.”

He turned the camera to me and showed me a shot of water spraying up into the air, the sun shining through the droplets in a halo of light.

“Now that... that is beautiful.  As is the woman who captured it.”

I looked up sharply and saw he was blushing slightly, his fingers making a pile out of the crumbs on his plate as he refused to meet my eyes. _Is he for real?_

When he finally met my eyes, looking up under his lashes, I swallowed, hard.

My head screamed at me not to do this. _Don’t fall for him. Don’t trust anyone, look after yourself. Protect yourself._

As the afternoon wore on, the storm really took hold and I knew that I had to make a move; the weather wasn’t going to improve tonight, and I’d stayed here too long. I stood up, tying my jacket tightly around me.

“Going home?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it ‘home’; I’m renting a room at a boarding house for a couple of nights while I scope out the area.” I made a show of patting down my pockets to find my car keys, delaying the inevitable, not wanting to leave.

He looked at me with concern.

“You don’t want to be driving in this storm. Come over to my place ‘til it passes. I have food there, and a fire. At least you’ll be warm.”

I was shocked by how readily I agreed.

~xxXxx~

 

 As I listened to the fire crackling and spitting, the flames licking at the wood, I felt myself relax. I was starting to appreciate the unique situation of having found someone who listened, took me seriously and treated me like an adult: an equal.

His home was small but cosy, pictures of his family displayed on the walls. He pointed them out to me, one by one, as if formally introducing us and I felt a knot of warmth unfurl inside me that had nothing to do with the fire. It was then that I realised that he was all alone in this world; I had stumbled upon a kindred soul.

I looked at his face, animated as he recounted tales of his family, and I could see the love so plainly etched there. On the spur of the moment, I reached for my camera and snapped a picture of him, smiling, lost in his memories.

He looked at me, confused for a moment, before asking to see. He stared at it for the longest time before suggesting that he be permitted to take one of me. I opened my mouth to protest but found myself nodding.

Reaching into a drawer, he pulled out an old 135mm camera. Putting his arm gently around me, he fell back into an armchair pulling me into the curve of his body. He held up the camera, grinning like a little boy. I didn’t hear the click; all I heard was the thumping of his heart.

I felt his chin rest on the top of my head for the longest moment. When he spoke, his voice was troubled.

“Something happened to you - was it the guy?”

I stayed silent. I had never discussed this. Not with anyone, and lord knows, the police had tried to make me have counselling, but I had known what I needed. I had needed to get far, far away.

“You don’t have to tell me. It’s ok.” His big arms crept around me, holding me tight and, before I knew it, tears were running down my cheeks. _I trust him. How is that possible?_

I couldn’t tell him the details, I was too ashamed. However, I found myself telling him about how James had hurt me, that he had ‘shared’ me with his friends against my will and that I was running, hiding behind a false name, until the police caught him and I could see justice handed down.

“You must be disgusted with me. I know I would be.” I shook with tears as I spoke, and I felt Emmett’s arms tighten protectively, his lips skimming my hair.

“No. You are so strong. You will get past this, and come out healed. I know it.”

We stayed like that for some time; me curled in his lap, my face pressed into his soft shirt, the pair of us watching the fire in peaceful silence.

 

~xxXxx~

 

The room was dark now, lit only by the flickers from the grate, and I realised how late it was getting. The storm was still raging outside; the rain lashing down. As if reading my thoughts, Emmett loosened his arms and stood up, sliding me to the side of the chair.

“I think you should stay here tonight. I’ll sleep out here by the fire and you can have my bed. I wouldn’t be able to rest thinking that you were outside in that weather.”

He held out his hand and helped me to my feet, leading me through to his bedroom, fetching himself a spare pillow and blanket from the cupboard. The room was sparsely furnished, all the soft furnishings in shades of blue with blue blinds at the window overlooking the ocean.

“It’s lovely, Emmett.”

He drew me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

“Sleep well, Alice.”

I watched as he left the room and slowly got myself ready for bed. I curled up in the centre of the mattress, my head on one of the pillows and breathed in the scent of Emmett. It felt so reassuring, like a missing piece of my life’s jigsaw. I dozed for a little while before waking again, and for once in my life, I didn’t question my actions, I gave in to them.

Wrapping myself in the soft, blue blanket, I padded silently in bare feet through to the other room. Emmett lay by the fire, stretched out under his blanket and, for a moment, I thought he was asleep. As I drew closer, his head turned and he sat upright. 

“Alice? Is something wrong?”

I shook my head nervously and knelt down next to him on the rug.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

With that, he gathered me in his arms, wrapped our blankets around us and held me close as I drifted into sleep once more.

I woke in the dead of night, the fire spitting as it slowly consumed the last of the wood. Emmett was sleeping; his arm now lay loosely over my belly, and I turned carefully to face him. In repose, he was even more beautiful, if that were possible. His blond hair was cropped short, but had a wave that suggested it would curl if he grew it longer. His long eyelashes brushed his cheeks and his full, soft lips were slightly parted in sleep. He was angelic.

Unable to stop myself, I ran a finger lightly along his eyebrow, pulling back when I saw him twitch. I pressed my lips softly to his forehead, and he uttered an almost silent sigh; leaning over him, I touched my lips to his in the softest, gentlest kiss, intended only to sweeten his dreams. However, when I pulled back I was startled to see those blue eyes watching me with surprise and confusion.

“Alice? What are you doing?” His voice was cracked with sleep. My face fell – I had made a fool of myself. I should have known.

“I... I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay.”

He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked me deep in the eyes, his hand brushing my hair away from my face.

“After all you’ve been through, don’t feel like you have something to prove to me, Alice. You don’t.”  

I took a deep breath and looked at him.

“It’s all I know. And if I submit willingly it hurts less.”

He looked stunned. His voice was a hoarse whisper.

“You think I would ever want to hurt you? If ever anyone needed and deserved love, sweet girl, it’s you.”

His hand brushed my cheek and I leaned into it like a cat.

“Has no one ever loved you? Never made you feel like the most important person in the whole world?”

I must have looked utterly bewildered because he leant into me slowly, until his lips were on mine, soft and gentle as a butterfly. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

“Let me love you, Alice Brandon.”

~xxXxx~

 

He laid me down on the soft rug, and when I tried to reach for him he gently moved my hands away, shaking his head. Leaning over me, he dropped slow, soft, open-mouthed kisses from the base of my throat up to my jaw, before nuzzling into the sensitive spot beneath my ear and working upward. When his tongue found my ear, I groaned at the unfamiliar sensation, my body leaping with pleasurable shudders. He kissed along my collarbone, his fingers tracing patterns on my skin as he worked, pausing when they reached my bra. As he looked at me for permission, I nodded and he reached around, unhooking it with little effort. He removed the wispy bit of material slowly and reverently, revealing me to his gaze.

 My nails dug into my palms. I had never felt womanly. James had mocked my small stature and lack of ‘attributes’ constantly and I feared now that Emmett would be repelled by my boyish figure. However, when I realised that his warm hands were cradling my small breasts lovingly and his mouth was softly sucking at first one nipple, then the other, tears leaked from under my closed lids.

He saw the tears and stopped immediately.

“Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry...”

I put my fingers over his mouth to stop his apology because never had a man been so wrong.

“You didn’t hurt me, Emmett. You’re wonderful. I just never expected to feel so... desired.”

I ran my fingers over his lips.

“Kiss me?”

His lips finally met mine in a kiss that could set the ocean on fire. Our tongues reached for each other and my hands slid into his hair, pulling him in closer, unable to sate this thirst for him. My hips were weaving, desperate for the age old dance of man and woman. I had never desired a man this way before, it had always been something I submitted to, or was forced to endure. I never knew my body could crave it of its own accord.

We kissed for millennia, and when we broke apart for air, I felt brave enough to ask for what I truly wanted.

“Make love to me, Emmett. Show me how it should feel.”

“You really want to?” He looked surprised.

I nodded. “I really do.”

His fingers hooked into my panties and drew them down, as he kissed his way down my stomach. As he reached my core I held my breath, not knowing the feel of a man’s lips on me there; his tongue ran lightly up and down my wet folds making me gasp and burn, and for a second I was lost in pleasure. However, as his tongue slipped lower I tensed, automatically expecting pain, and he withdrew, circling my clit again and making me sigh. The next time, he changed the sensation by rubbing a wet fingertip through my soft flesh, diverting my attention by drawing one of my nipples into his mouth and suckling it lovingly. When I realised there was a finger inside me, and no pain, I started to move, meeting his hand as a second finger slowly joined the first, as they gently moved in and out.

“Please...” I breathed.

Sliding off his underwear, he lowered himself over me. Gazing into my eyes, he whispered,

“You say stop, we stop. Okay?”

I nodded, my eyes hooded with unfamiliar desire. As he pressed at my entrance, his lips found my ear once again, distracting me just enough. As he slid into me, I gasped aloud and he stilled, anxiously checking my face. Running the backs of my fingers across his jaw in a gentle caress, I met his eyes, smiling reassuringly. I felt him start to move, so carefully and considerately, and I moaned, my head falling back as he filled me, over and over, my legs wrapping themselves around him, pulling him deeper... deeper...

We moved as one, spurring each other on. His face was buried in my neck as he struggled to retain control for my sake. Leaning my head, I kissed his cheek, making him raise his head to look at me.

“Let _me_...” I whispered in his ear. He looked at me questioningly. “Let me please you. Please – I want to.”

He slowly pulled back and, keeping us joined, flipped us until I was lying on top of his beautiful, naked form. I straightened up before leaning back, my small hands clasping his muscled thighs for balance. Then I started to move, hearing his growl of appreciation, not knowing if it was my movements or my naked body inspiring his reaction. I felt his thumb against my clit, and my movements grew more frenzied as the burn started to build. I began bucking wildly against his hand, as heat spread throughout my body before blazing through me like a river bursting its banks. As he felt my spasms and heard my cries, I felt Emmett tense beneath my hands before filling me with his release, my name falling from his lips like an incantation.

 

~xxXxx~

 

 

We spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms, but all too soon, it was morning. We lay there, both awake, until finally he spoke.

 “You’re leaving.” It was a statement of fact as we had both known what the morning would bring.

“Yes. It’s something I have to do – rebuild myself. I can’t rely on others to do it for me. I have to be strong enough.”

“You’ll come back?”

I turned in his arms to face him, my hand tracing his profile.

“I promise.”

I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay so badly, but I knew that if James found out about him he would be in danger and I couldn’t do that. I couldn’t risk him being hurt now I had finally found him. I would be back – as soon as James was caught and I was free, I would be running full tilt back here into his arms.

 

~xxXxx~

 

The beach house was deserted and locked when I arrived, and so I parked the VW outside the little diner, deciding to go and speak to the owner. _Bill, his name is Bill._  Pushing open the battered, metal reinforced door, I stepped out of the wind and into welcoming warmth and familiarity. Walking to the counter I looked for Bill, anxious to know if Emmett had been around recently, and to gauge how welcome my return might prove to be.

He bustled out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel and, seeing me standing there, apologised and asked if I knew what I wanted to order. I introduced myself, and after a few moments of explanation I saw recognition flash in his eyes. I smiled and relaxed. He fixed me an orange juice and slid it over the counter.

“So, tell me what brings you back to us, my dear,” he asked, “not that it isn’t a pleasure to see you once again.”

I played with the straw, the ice clinking against the glass.

“I came back to see if...if Emmett McCarty was still the lifeguard here. I made a promise to him that I would come back once I had sorted some things out, and,” I breathed out with a sigh, “I so need to see him, to talk to him and explain.”

I looked up and saw the look on Bill’s face.

“How long has it been, sweetheart? Since you were last here?”

My face fell.

“Two years, almost. I waited too long, didn’t I?  I knew it – he’s met someone or moved away. The beach house looks empty.”

 I shook my head. I had known it was a long shot, but still I had prayed for the impossible; my heart had been singing the entire journey back here.

Bill reached out, his warm, work-worn hand resting on mine. He let out a heavy sigh.

“’Bout a year ago, toward the end of the season, Emmett went into town to pick up a delivery for the local surf shack. He needed wax for his board and Tony’s truck was off the road so Emmett offered to go collect it. Tony was real happy and promised Emmett his wax for free. Anyhow, on the way back, he got stopped by some out of towners who claimed their jeep needed a jump. By all accounts, Emmett got out his jump leads and it was then that they decided that they wanted his wheels. He-he...” Bill gathered himself for a moment before continuing, “He was badly beaten. The ambulance guys said he put up a hell of a fight, but ...”

I let out a sob, the back of my hand over my mouth, as my head shook from side to side.

“He died on the side of the road, sweetheart. Before they could even get to him, he was gone. There was nothing that they could do.” Bill’s voice faltered on those last words.

Tears were pouring down my face as I scraped back my seat and I stumbled as I made for the door. I could hear Bill calling after me, telling me to wait. When I turned, my hand on the door, Bill handed me something from a drawer under the counter.

“This was found in his wallet. He carried it everywhere. I said I’d keep it just in case.”

It was a folded, slightly over exposed, 135mm photograph.

Wrenching open the door, I ran from the diner, unable to bear the sympathy on Bill’s face.

 _WHY?  What was the point of anything anymore?_  

To have struggled with my own demons and finally won, only to lose the one dream that had sustained me, was too much to bear.

The memory of his smile, his kiss, his touch, all so fleeting; now all they would ever be.

How was it possible that someone who dedicated his life to saving others, a life so full of hope, could be snuffed out – left to die in the dust on the side of the road?

I wiped my tears away, but more simply fell to replace them.

Walking slowly down to the beach, I clutched Emmett’s photo of us, tracing the line of his jaw, the curve of his lips. Looking up, I saw a dark haired girl with a child playing on the sand. The child watched me curiously, as I walked toward them. When I looked at him, he stared back at me with cornflower blue eyes, before his face erupted into a happy grin, crowing with joy as he slapped the sand.

My miracle. My little piece of heaven who would never know his father, and how wonderful he was. The son that Emmett would never see.

Bella smiled up at me before seeing my tears. She had come with me on the trip for company and to help with baby Dale, and knew how much this trip had meant. I clutched my photo as I told her what Bill had said and she hugged me close as I sobbed, my heart fit to break.

We both looked at Dale, who had stopped playing with the sand and was now squinting down the beach, a big smile on his chubby cheeks. Looking into the sun, for the briefest moment, I thought I caught a glimpse of sparkling eyes and a dimpled smile.

I shook my head. _Emmett, my dearest love, I’m so sorry I was late._

Lifting Dale onto my lap, he continued to smile into the bright sun at the spot where Emmett and I had met, that fateful day.

“Mama.”

He looked at me and pointed into the sun.

 “Da-da.”

~xxXxx~


	2. Stormy Skies - Alice's Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened between her leaving Emmett and returning for him at the end. I always had Alice’s back story in my mind from the start, but I didn’t feel that the details were necessary at the time. But, people have asked me about it, so I felt it was only right that Alice’s story be heard. 
> 
> Please ensure that you read Windy Afternoon first, else this story will make little sense to you.
> 
> And please don’t hate me – I never said her story would be pretty.
> 
> To those of you who admitted to crying at the end of WA, there is a chance you may end up doing so again. But who knows? I’ve been wrong before.
> 
> Thanks go to my pre readers, Busymommy, and Lutzisnutzforme for their encouragement on this project, and to my beta, Mxpi1970.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters owned and created by Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing, except my own blue eyes and dimples.

**Alice’s POV**

I tried to be brave as I prepared to leave him that morning, not wanting him to see the pain I felt as my soul was slowly ripped in two.  I kissed him adieu, never goodbye, savouring the feel of his soft lips against mine one last time until fate saw fit to reunite us once more.

He didn’t try to make me stay; his actions alone betrayed his feelings. His strong arms held me tight as his kissed my hair, my neck, my forehead, before finding my lips one last time. I responded with everything I had, my hands caressing his neck and delving into his hair, as our lips gave their all, each creating an indelible imprint on the other.

Parting is such sweet sorrow.

_Oh Juliet, how right you were._

As I drove away, watching him slowly disappear in the distance, the tears fell as my soul mourned.

~xxXxx~

 

When I arrived back at my temporary accommodation, I unpacked my few belongings and ran a practiced eye around the place. Everything _looked_ ok. I went downstairs and asked Mrs Landry if anyone had come looking for me whilst I was away. She shook her head, smiling reassuringly, and with a smile I bounced back upstairs to load my photos from the shoot.

I was happy with the overall results, and was sorting them into a portfolio for my potential client when I came across the candid shot of Emmett, lost in his memories. For the longest time I simply gazed at him, daring to dream of a future where we could be together - free. Unable to resist, I printed it out on my printer’s maximum size setting and pinned it to the wall by my small bed as proof that my memory was not mistaken.

As time wore on, the photo would serve as a talisman, keeping me safe from the nightmares and the terror.

~xxXxx~

Life carried on as usual for a while. Ever watchful, I continued to work, landing a small contract here and there, the popularity of the beach shoot bringing me a small taste of success as the client passed my portfolio on to other small businesses. I kept using the same fake name for my business, hoping against hope that James would not recognise it if he ever stumbled across an advertisement in a local magazine.

I still lived in fear. The past would never fully heal, not until he was removed from my life and locked away for good. Only then would I fully relax.

Oh, but he was wily. The police had almost caught him a number of times, but each time he slipped the net, assuming another fake identity as he deftly dodged their attempts to apprehend him. They reassured me that it was only a matter of time before his luck ran out.

Time was something I had precious little of, not while James was still on the loose, and intent on retrieving his prized possession, his puppet... his whore.

Life with James had always been like walking a tightrope.

He had found me as a young, impressionable sixteen year old, orphaned at an early age, and flattered me like only a true master could. I shyly believed his lines about my beauty and my innocence; I accepted that he knew more about life than me and that he knew best when it came to what was good for me.

He looked after me. And for a while it had been good.

Then everything changed.

That first time would be forever burned into my brain.

He had been drinking, and had come back to our small apartment stinking of whisky, with two friends in tow. Slamming the door shut behind them, he had announced in front of his mates that it was time to ‘make me a woman’ as he had been patient enough until now. I had tried to hide but, small as I was, there was nowhere to go and I found myself pinned to the dirty mattress as his hands pushed up my dress, trying to reach my underwear. Eventually he called over his friend, Stefan, who held me down so that my clothes could easily be removed, exposing my virgin body to their leering stares.

I was shaking with fear, having little to no idea what to expect. As James undressed in front of me, I averted my eyes in shame until he grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him and the part of him that was hard and angry looking. I started sobbing as he told me that it was my job to make daddy feel good, and that little girls should always do what their daddy told them to. With that, he pinned me to the mattress and forced himself into me, tearing me apart and grunting like a pig as he hurt me over and over, his hand over my mouth to silence my screams of pain. He wasn’t remotely affected by the tears pouring down my face onto the mattress, or my muffled cries beneath his hand.

However, when he was done I realised just how bad this was going to be, as first Stefan, and then Laurent proceeded to rape me. When they had done with me, James announced I was now a woman, properly broken in for service and that I was to be ready for him, day or night, at his whim.  As his eyes took in my abused body, I heard him comment to the others that my tits were a disappointment. They then left the apartment, guffawing loudly, leaving me shaking and bleeding and wanting to die. 

As time progressed, the rapes were frequent and the men interchangeable. I discovered that I was a commodity, used in exchange for everything from drugs to general favours. If James needed something from some lowlife, he would offer me as part of the deal. They eagerly accepted every time, my small, childlike body appealing to them in a frightening way.

More than once I tried to escape, to get away from the abuse, but always when he found me I was beaten until I was too damaged to walk or even stand. Never enough to need a doctor, but always enough to incapacitate.  

My last unsuccessful attempt had been so close that I really thought I had made it. I had hitched a ride south and hidden out in a small backwater town, biding my time and earning an honest dollar as a waitress. With a small amount of money saved I had bought my first, old, third hand if it was a day, SLR camera, and so began my obsession with photography. I practiced whenever I could, gaining confidence and garnering praise from my new friends. I even made a few dollars taking portraits of the local children.

James finally found me, dragging me back to hell once again. He laughed off my attempts at fighting him, telling me that I was worthless, that I would never amount to anything and that I should forget trying to be something I wasn’t. To punctuate his point, my camera was smashed on the ground, and I felt like my last shred of hope for the future had been destroyed along with it.

This time the beating was worse.

This time I needed a doctor.

What I got was a failed medical student whose chosen career path had u-turned from medic to coke addict. To his credit, he had found the one subject at which he was a truly exceptional student.

However, he managed to diagnose internal trauma and possibly permanent damage; the only treatment I received, however, was morphine for the pain. I heard him whisper to James that I may never be able to have children now; the beatings that James had administered had been concentrated on my abdomen, and in his opinion something had ruptured in there that was causing me to bleed outside of my cycle. James seemed unconcerned, simply telling him to patch me up.

As I drifted into morphine-induced unconsciousness, my only thought was that at least I would never have to carry the child of a psychopath.

I woke, screaming in pain.

Another dose of morphine.

I lost all track of time.

~xxXxx~

When the day finally arrived that I was able to move without drugs, I woke to find an empty apartment. Sliding from the stinking mattress, I tested my legs and my balance. Shaky, but no nausea or dizziness, despite my not eating for ... how long had it been? Feeling a pull, I looked down to see a tube leading from my arm to a bag hung above the bed.

_So at least someone cared enough to keep me alive._

I carefully unplugged the bag and hissed as the needle slid free from my vein. I pressed hard, hoping the bleeding would stop soon as the sight of blood turned my stomach.

Making my way slowly to the bathroom, I raised my dress and looked at my belly in the small, rust speckled mirror over the basin. I cried out in shock when I saw the colours painted across my skin, the knuckle marks clearly outlined in vivid shades of black, purple and red.

As the tears slid down my cheeks I knew I had to escape, or die trying.

I owned nothing, and empty handed I opened the door, checking the hallway for signs of life. _For signs of them._ Hearing nothing, I crept out and closed the door, keeping to the shadows against the far wall as I made my way toward the stairwell. Feeling the blood pound in my ears, I slunk down the stairs, trying to keep my footfalls as silent as possible. When the door came into sight my fear ratcheted up a notch, convinced that he would appear at any moment. But no – the way out was clear.

This time I didn’t run.

This time I went to the police.

~xxXxx~

The police doctor was kind and tried her best to be gentle, but the internal injuries were still raw enough to make me scream out when she took a look inside with her instruments. My belly was photographed, my bruises and welts measured precisely, before I was taken to hospital for surgery to repair the injuries I had sustained.

The doctors confirmed what the junkie medic had suspected. It was unlikely I would ever fall pregnant; my body had suffered extreme trauma, and only time would tell if it could ever fully recover.

Whilst in the hospital I met a girl who was a volunteer, helping to cheer up the long term patients. Her name was Bella. She was very popular, and I would see the faces of the older patients light up when she walked into the wards, a smile and a word for everyone. Being the same age we bonded easily, she becoming my very first friend; someone who gave me far more than she ever took.

She stayed with me when the police came to discuss my future. It was decided that I be relocated while the search continued for James and his henchmen, and also that I would change my name.

Gone was Mary Alice Cullen, the innocent young girl from Sunnyside Children’s Home. Now I was Alice Brandon, my new surname chosen from my favourite TV show while I was growing up in the Home.

 With Bella’s help I found a job and somewhere to live. My first home of my own was a room in a small boarding house, run by a lovely old lady who treated me like her own. In time, I bought another camera, a better one than before, and eventually my natural talent snared me an assignment for an advertising campaign.

That assignment led me to Emmett.

~xxXxx~

Feeling green again, I ran for the bathroom, barely making it in time.

After cleaning myself up I rang Bella, and asked her to come with me to the doctor. I still feared bad news whenever anyone in a white coat approached me, and I badly needed her unrelenting support.

However, when the doctor finished checking me over, her words didn’t sink in.

“I’m ... what?”

“You’re pregnant, Miss Brandon.” Looking at my face, she added, “I take it this pregnancy wasn’t planned?”

“If you look at her notes, doctor, I think you’ll see that this event was about as likely as finding daffodils growing on the moon.”

I could always rely on Bella.  

_Pregnant. I’m pregnant. Oh Emmett! We’re having a baby!_

The doctor went through her procedures, sorting out dates and ante natal care, and all I could see was the elation in Emmett’s beautiful eyes when I finally got to tell him he was going to be a daddy.

_Soon... let it be soon._

Bella and I started preparing for the baby, buying whatever little bits and pieces my salary and commissions allowed. Our excitement continued unabated as time passed, and my belly blossomed. More than once I wanted to contact Emmett, but I knew in my heart that he would want to come and get me, to protect and care for me, and that was something I just couldn’t risk. What James didn’t know about, he couldn’t destroy – not while he was still out there, god knows where.

At night I dreamed of Emmett, feeling his lips on mine and his arms around me. By day I talked to his photo, telling him my plans and how much I missed him every single day. I told him how proud he was going to be when he saw the new life we had created, and that I longed for the day when we could be a proper family.

The scan showed a boy, and I immediately knew that he would be Dale, in honour of his uncle.

It was a few weeks later, and the weather was getting warmer. I made my slow ascent to my room, my burgeoning belly now heavy and round, filling my loose shirt. As I reached my room I saw the door was ajar – perhaps Bella was here. But once inside I noticed immediately that it wasn’t Bella who had been here.

My picture of Emmett was gone.

~xxXxx~  


**James’ POV**

“I found her.”

Stefan walked in, a triumphant expression on his face.

“There’s more. She’s pregnant - nearly due, I reckon. Oh, and I found this.”

He handed me a large photograph of a blond guy, smiling, not quite looking into the camera. My hands clenched into fists. Was this him? The one who dared touch _my_ property? He would pay, and she would be dragged back to where she belonged to be taught a valuable life lesson.

As for the kid ... that was a minor inconvenience that could be turned to my advantage. In fact I bet there were hundreds of rich couples looking for a baby, no questions asked.

I smiled. All’s well that ends well.

“Tell me where she is.”

~xxXxx~

Searching the cramped apartment, I found magazine clippings tucked inside a framed photo of her baby scan. They featured photos by someone called Alice Brandon.

“So that’s your name now.” I pocketed the clippings and left quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping occupant of the downstairs room.

After a little bit of searching the internet provided me with details of the publications used and the companies that had hired her for the shoots. The locations were all listed. None looked familiar and so I made a list, deciding to check them out one by one.

The third place I tried was a sleepy little coastal town, total Hicksville, but with a beach that was a surfer’s paradise. The place was heaving with surfers, all in half zipped wetsuits, with sun streaked hair. It appeared I had arrived in the middle of their annual one day surf event, judging by all the banners and posters. Parking the jeep on an empty bit of road, Stefan and I walked down to the beach to get a look at the action and check out the locals. We stood watching the competitors do battle with the waves and each other until Stefan suddenly stiffened, and pointed across the sand.

“Check out the lifeguard.”

Checking the photo, I nodded, a smile curving my lips.

“Now we wait.”

We walked over to a diner and ordered coffee, making casual chit chat with the locals who were only too happy to talk about their town. They were friendly, and it turned out they were all fans of ‘the big guy’.

“His wife must get sick of all the females throwing themselves at him,” I joked.

One of the guys from the Surf Shack laughed, shaking his head.

“No wife. But he’s taken alright. Ever since he met a girl a few months back, she’s been all he thinks about. The others don’t stand a chance. He’s just waiting for her to come back; misses her like crazy. That guy’s got a heart as big as the ocean and it’s all hers.”

Stefan smiled. I was elated.

_Not long now._

The next morning, with the prizes awarded and the tournament over for another year, the participants melted away like ice in the face of an apocalypse. The beach was clear, the surf undisturbed. Dressed as a tourist I walked around the small cluster of shops, casually listening and watching, until the big guy appeared, calling out to the Surf Shack owner as he jumped out of his jeep.

_Picking up a package for him. What a boy scout._

We waited for him to drive by on his way back from the nearby town, and then we flagged him down. He jumped out, all muscles and an easy grin.

“Hey, boys! Trouble?”

_You have NO idea._

“Yeah, she won’t start. Any chance of a jump?”

“Sure. I’ll get my leads - shouldn’t take much to get the old girl firing again. These babies are hard to kill; I know I wouldn’t trade mine for anything else. Wranglers are the best ride around!” He slapped his door affectionately, turning to the back of his jeep.

My teeth clenched at his choice of words.

“How about instead we just take yours?”

He looked at us, confusion passing over his face, before he shifted uneasily.

“Don’t worry; I’ll get you on your way in no time.”

I smiled, silently stepping forward.

“I don’t think you understand. How about I explain it a little better?”

I threw the punch before the big lug could even contemplate moving, and he went down hard. He was back on his feet in seconds, blood pouring from his nose.

“What the FUCK?”

Stefan was there in a flash, a length of pipe in his hands.

“He _said_ give us your wheels, pretty boy.”

He went to swing the pipe, but the big guy got in first, slamming his fist up under Stefan’s jaw, sending him sprawling. I saw his fist flex, ready for the next punch as he turned to me.

“What the fuck is your PROBLEM, dude? I try to help and you mug me for my wheels? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I’ll tell you what’s _wrong,_ you fucking idiot. You took something that belongs to me. I don’t appreciate someone playing with my toys - it makes me a little crazy. And crazy people have no self-control; so really all of this is your fault when you think about it.”

I felt Stefan hand me the pipe and I wielded it, slapping it into my open palm. “I don’t want your _wheels_ , I want you on your knees, apologising to me. Think you can do that?”

He shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes from mine.

“I don’t know you, and I sure as hell don’t have anything of yours. I think you made a mistake here. And if you want a guy on his knees in front of you, I suggest trying your boy there – looks like he might be game.”

Something in me snapped. I lunged for him, swinging the pipe round in a wide arc. When it crashed into his shoulder, he howled out in pain, and I took advantage of his weakness to smash the pipe into his thigh, knocking him to his knees. I thought he was down for good, but he clambered back to his feet, his good arm throwing a punch that connected with the side of my head, sending me reeling.

Stefan was up on his feet, blood on his lips where he had bitten his tongue. He tried to pin the guy so I could hit him again, but it was like caging a wild bear. He was immensely strong, even injured as he was, and he landed punishing punches to Stefan’s abdomen and groin before I regained my wits and dragged him off.

Turning swiftly, he grabbed me, pinning me to the jeep by my throat.  I could feel my windpipe being slowly crushed as he stared me right in the eye, shaking with the effort. Just when I thought I would suffocate, the pipe whistled through the air behind him, connecting with the back of his head. He crumpled to the ground, releasing me as he fell.

I rubbed my throat, gulping in air, approaching him with caution. His face was bruising rapidly from the earlier punch, but he was still breathing. As I leaned over him, the pipe now resting comfortably in my hand, I heard him mutter, “Alice...”

When I hit him one final time, I made sure he would never bother anyone ever again.

Climbing into the jeep, I found the keys still in the ignition.

Before driving away, I leaned out the door and spat on his broken, bloodied body.

“Goodbye, fucker.”

~xxXxx~

 

**Alice’s POV**

I gasped, holding my belly as the pains started.

_No, he can’t have found me. He_ can't  _have._

Terror washed over me at the thought of him so close and me so defenceless in my present condition.

Cramps hit me in another wave, and I gripped the banister hard as I shouted down the stairs to Mrs Landry to call 911. Bella arrived at the same time as the paramedics, and I told her through gritted teeth that James was here, that I was no longer safe.  I heard her on the phone to the police before running to the ambulance to ride with me.

Compared to the beatings, birth was almost easy. I used the gas and air and panted when they told me to; Bella gripped my hand tight, urging me on.

When the time came to push my body almost couldn’t cope, but strength came to me as I pictured Emmett standing over me, telling me I could do anything – that I was strong.

Dale Brandon McCarty was born after a remarkably short labour; squalling as he greeted the outside world for the first time. I counted ten fingers and ten toes, kissing his nose and gazing in wonder at the perfect little life Emmett and I had created.

After an overnight stay for observation I was released, and following advice from the police I didn’t return to my little apartment, moving in with Bella instead. She truly was a wonder; during my brief stay in the hospital she had been to the boarding house and retrieved all of my meagre belongings, including Dale’s crib and the baby supplies we had accumulated. The police had spoken to Mrs Landry, assuring her that they would keep watch on the place until they were sure that the men would no longer be a threat to her. I was incredibly grateful to them as the old lady had been nothing but supportive to me.

Time sped by and we watched as Dale grew into a beautiful, blue eyed, miniature copy of his daddy. My boy was going to be a heartbreaker, no doubt about that. We still looked over our shoulders every time we left home and tried to stay together as much as possible for Dale’s safety as much as my own.

Finally, on a cold February afternoon, the police came and delivered the news we had been waiting for. James and the others had been picked up after a bar brawl got out of hand in the city, and were now languishing in police custody after being identified as my abusers.

Their luck had finally run out. The nightmare was almost over.

At the court hearing, the judge was shown pictures of my injuries and the measurements of the punches on my belly that matched James’ fists. My internal injuries were determined as being as a result of repeated beatings and assault. The defence had a very weak case, suggesting that I was mentally disturbed and that I had self-harmed after my boyfriend finished with me.

When both the police and the E.R. doctors took the stand, they quashed that argument almost immediately. In fact, the E.R. doctor stated that the fact that I had conceived and carried a baby to term was, by no other definition, a miracle. Meeting my eyes across the courtroom, he called me ‘a remarkable young lady who, despite her ordeal, has overcome it all to become a mother and a career woman’.

When the judge handed down his verdict on the trio, I cheered inwardly. James got a far more substantial sentence than Stefan, whereas Laurent got off lightly with a substantial fine and community service to occupy many, many hours to come.

As James and Stefan were led away, James turned to me and smirked. I was startled by his expression, expecting fury. My mind tried to comprehend the meaning behind it, but I was at a loss as to his reasons.

As I left the court I was caught up in a hug, as Bella ran to me. I wept with joy as I breathlessly told her of the verdict and the sentencing.

“It’s over, Bella. It’s really over. Now I can finally go back and find Emmett again. I hope he still wants me,” I said, my voice shaking, “because he’s all I can think about.”

Bella smiled, reassuringly. “From what you’ve told me about him, sweetheart, he’ll have been counting the days. When do we leave?”

I couldn’t control the smile as it crept over my face, like the sun finally emerging from clouds. Emmett and I belonged together; we had both known it when we parted and I couldn’t wait to finally be with him.

Lifting Dale out of his car seat, I swung him round, smothering his precious face in kisses as he giggled at my enthusiasm, his big, blue eyes wide with interest.

“We’re going on a trip, sweetheart. And when we get there we’re going to be a proper little family. And no one will ever keep us apart again.”

I lifted him into the air, enjoying his squeals of joy.

“It’s gonna be you, me and Daddy – forever and ever.”

~xxXxx~


End file.
